Redención
by Mariposas Rotas
Summary: Porque Sasuke se había redimido, por fin había entendido que no debería cargar solo con todo el odio y porque estaba aprendiendo a comprender que también merece amor. / SPOILER DEL MANGA 699.


_Historia creada por mí. Salida de mi imaginación y de los delirios mentales que presento cada vez más a menudo. Si por cosas de la vida, la historia tiene semejanzas con otra, es mera coincidencia._

_**Naruto **__** Kishimoto Masashi**_

* * *

><p>A favor de la campaña "<strong>con voz y voto<strong>" porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras: "**_como manosearme la teta, si, LA TETA, y salir corriendo_**_"._

_¡No me manoseen!_

* * *

><p><strong>TITULO: <strong>_Redención_

**Resumen: **_Porque Sasuke se había redimido, por fin había entendido que no debería cargar solo con todo el odio y porque estaba aprendiendo a comprender que también merece amor._

**Personaje:**_ Sasuke Uchiha — Sakura Haruno. _

**Género:** _Romance, Drama, Angustia._

_**Advertencia:**__ Spoiler del manga 699_

* * *

><p><em>Redención<em>

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Él siempre había sido un hombre lleno de odio y resentimiento, no creía merecer amor y menos el que ella le ofrecía, aquel amor que la peli rosa le profesaba a los cuatro vientos, pero estaba aprendiendo a entender que no podía cargar con todo el odio él solo y que también merecía amor.

Sasuke Uchiha había cometido muchos errores en su vida, algunos más grandes que otros y haberla intentado asesinar en un momento de locura, en ese momento en el que pensó que matándola podría romper los lazos que los unían, era uno de los que más le pesaban, todavía no lograba asimilar qué razones tiene ella para amarlo y a pesar de que está tratando de entender que él también merece todo el amor que el equipo siete le profesa, y en especial Sakura Haruno, todavía no logra comprenderlo por completo. Ha estado tan ciego al mundo que necesita conocerlo antes de volver a establecerse en Konoha, él necesita vivir lo bueno que tiene el mundo por ofrecerle, descubrirlos por sí mismo.

Agradecía enormemente a Naruto por haberlo hecho entrar en razón, ese rubio cabeza hueca que tiene como amigo era una de las principales causas por las que recapacitó, toco su corazón con su amistad y logró traer la luz a su vida aun cuando se negaba a aceptarla, perdió un brazo pero gano una batalla contra sus demonios y todo era gracias a ese rubio que fue capaz de sacrificar años de su vida, de nunca rendirse y hasta perder un brazo junto a él para que no se hundiera en una oscuridad de la que no tendría escapatoria.

Kakashi es como un padre en estos momentos advirtiéndole que no vuelva a caer en la oscuridad porque esta vez no será perdonado siendo héroe de guerra o no también ha sido un villano, los kages de otras aldeas todavía tienen sus dudas sobre él pero Kakashi y Naruto apostaron sus pellejos por él y no los defraudaría, no planeaba marcharse para siempre, esta vez sólo iría en un viaje de autodescubrimiento.

Sakura está presente para despedirlo y él aún no sabe que decir más que un "lo siento" y eso que ya lo ha repetido muchas veces pero siente que ni toda una vida le alcanzará para pedirle perdón a la peli rosa, y cuando ella le dice que quiere acompañarlo es como un golpe de calidez en su pecho que le reafirman lo que ella ya le ha demostrado muchas veces, ella lo ama y él empieza a aceptar su amor, sin embargo este viaje es para él solo, para expiar un poco de sus pecados, para ser merecedor de ella —aunque ella lo ame sin importar que—.

Y una vez más se despide de ella con un _"gracias"_ y con Kakashi de testigo le dice _"te veré pronto"_ mientras golpea su frente tal y como su hermano hacía con él, porque es una promesa que puede cumplir y piensa hacerlo… Su amor por fin lo ha alcanzado.

* * *

><p><em>¡OH SANTO CIELO! Naruto ha acabado y sigo sin asimilarlo, es hermooooooooso. Tantos años de espera y de nunca rendirme con el SasuSaku y por fin se ha logrado. Mierda, soy feliz y no me importa no haber dormido nada, ni no haber hecho tarea o que en unas horas tenga examen, somos CANNON y soy feliz por ello, gracias Kishimoto me hiciste sufrir pero valió la pena la espera.<em>

_Me iré a llorar a otra parte, anyway~ mucha cháchara._

_¡Hasta la próxima! Que el manga haya finalizado no significa que el fandom muera, hay inspiración para muchooooo rato._

_**¿Review? Enjoy!**_


End file.
